User blog:Emmic/Emmic's Big Book of Decks
Well 2 decks isn't "big", but anyway... similar to my Deck Compendium on the Cardfight Wiki, this is where I'm going to put deck ideas I have. Note that my decks are English Format, in the event that we get any region-exclusive cards. Dragon World Armordragon Tank Buddy: Drum Bunker Dragon What I turned by TD01 into. It's based on the the most effective strategy I found while testing the TX01 cards - throw up a wall like Drum Bunker Dragon, the kind of thing your opponent needs to spend their whole turn destroying, and disrupt that destruction with removal like Dragon Breath and Dragoenergy. When all goes as planned, the wall stays up for 2-3 turns while my opponent's center is emptied by card effects. ♪ Changelog 2014-01-24: On Hunter's suggestion, cutting a Grimoire for a Buster Cannon. Also cutting a Green Shield for a Blue shield based on personal testing. 2014-03-19: CP01 changes. Switching Bronze Shield, Rising Flare, Steel Gauntlet, Destruction and Green Shield for Systemic Dagger, Damascus, Hammer Mace, Dragon Crush and Dragonic Thunder. 2014-03-26: A little premature, but TD03 changes. Cutting Systemic Dagger, Spike Shoulder and Buster Cannon for Grave Horn and Inferno Armor in an attempt to reduce gauge use to accommodate our new, non-situational (for a tank deck anyway) impact - Dragonic Punisher!! Song of Ancient Lands still in testing. 2014-03-27: Still premature, but dropping some underperforming 4-ofs down to 3-ofs to accomodate 4 Song of Ancient Lands. This card is a lot like Hysteric and Dragoanthem, a strong and steady stream of damage for an unfairly light gauge investment, but you can only have 1 copy on your field at a time. Granted, gaining life isn't quite as good as dealing damage, but at least I don't have to leave my center exposed. ♪ 2014-03-29: Did some calculations about optimal size ratios, confirming my suspicions that this deck has trouble forming a full field. Cutting 1 Damascus for 1 Grave Horn 2014-03-31: Cutting Dragonic Grimoire. This deck has no card advantage problems, and there are more consistent uses for the slot. 2014-04-06: Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad changes. Cutting a Bear-Trap, a Grave Horn, a Breath and a Thunder for 4 Burning Bow. Similar to Song of Ancient Lands, that slow trickle of damage shines in a deck that can drag out the game. Also cutting a Punisher for an Inferno based on personal testing. Magic World Pillars Rush Buddy: Demon Doctor, Buer A Size 1 deck, made to take advantage of the Gunrods' burn damage and ACT nature through the modularity and speed of Size 1s. Unlike the below Tempo deck, where the monsters largely serve as support for the spells, this deck's spells support its monsters - they have to. The full Size 1 formation is a 3-card investment that leaves a weak defence and gets wiped out by disruption... but once you see how fast and flexibly the deck performs, you know it's worth the investment! Changelog 2014-03-29: Cutting my Bechsteins, a Hardcore and a Great Spell for 4 Valefars. Did some calculations about optimal size ratios and it turns out Kyureki was right that this deck should be having problems forming a full field. Odd that I didn't notice it in testing... but the math checks out so I'm taking the proper precautions. 2014-04-06: Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad changes. Cutting 2 Valefars and a Solomon's Shield for 3 Chillax!. Also cutting a Hardcore for a Devil Fever based on personal testing. Wizard Tempo Buddy: Dance Magician, Albrecht An update on my Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief tempo deck, which drops the ineffient hybrid system to go full Wizard. A tempo deck, for those who don't know, is a deck devoted to controlling the speed of the game, and that's exactly what Magic World does best! I speed up my opponent's damage with Stradivarius and Grandfather clock (the deck's "impact") while slowing down my own with Solomon's Shield and Chillax!, speed up my gauge with Soichiro and Kosher, and top it off with a Mary Sue toolbox to put everything together. Changelog 2014-04-09: It's been brought to my attention that the original translation for Grandfather Clock was mistaken and it requires 6 different wizards in the drop. Diversifying the filler monsters accordingly. 2014-04-13: Ganzack and Shadowflash are underperforming, so I'm re-consolidating my size 2 lineup. Grandfather Clock was proving unstable even with them, so I'm cutting it down to a singleton to be searched by Mary Sue. I'm also adding Hearty - she still underperforms compared to her cousin Belial, but this deck needs something that at least resembles a consistent wincon. Future Plans Katana World - Skull Beatdown It's not totally in my budget to invest in a whole new deck right now, but Skull Warriors are probably my favourite deck in this game right now so I'll be getting them eventually. Based on preliminary proxytesting this is what I'm thinking for them. -Ignis Fatuus-|size 1 = *Blood Knife, Kimensai x3 *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune x4 *Sea-splitting Irukamaru x3 *Steel Wall, Beheading Crab x4 |size 2 = *Flash Strike, Yamaihebi x3 *Tempest, Garo-oh x4 |size 3 = *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma x4 |buddy = *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune |Spells = *Art of Body Replacement x4 *Art of Explosive Hades Fall x4 *Art of Item Blasting x2 *Demon Way, Geppakugiri x4 *Demon Way, Shienrekka x3 *Return to the Underworld x4 |Items = *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi x4 |color = green|Flag = Magic World|color3 = beige|color4 = black}} Category:Blog posts